


Let Me Call You When I'm Sober

by Teaforopeners



Series: Husband Adventures [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron loves Spencer, Cocuy is not bueno, Crack, Derek loves Clooney, Drinking Games, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Penelope loves her high heels, Post-Case, Spencer Loves Aaron, drunk, married, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners
Summary: Things get out of hand when Penelope, Spencer, Derek and Aaron go out for drinks.OrAaron has a crush on Spencer.“I love Spencer so much. Do you think he knows I exist?”
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan
Series: Husband Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	Let Me Call You When I'm Sober

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm not a native speaker so my english is not the best. I love drunk fics so yup. I hope you like it, I had fun writing this :)
> 
> Title is from Sober by Blink-182

The BAU team had arrived from an awfully long and tiring case, Hotch didn't even felt he had the energy to get home, he just wanted to curl up in a chair and sleep to charge his batteries for a bit. So when Garcia came up to him telling him to go with them to a club he got tired of her ignoring his answer, after the fifth “no” he decided to give up and agreed to just go for a while.

Aaron Hotchner considers himself a very well put together man, who is constantly in control of his surroundings and isn't a lightweight, so he really doesn't understand how he got into this situation, he just remembers agreeing to going to a club with Garcia, Morgan and Reid. A while later Morgan and him decided that playing drinking games while being extremely tired was a good idea and it all is a blurry since then.

While thinking about what he had forgotten his eyes ended wandering to Reid, he was dancing with Garcia and smiling at her. Aaron felt a sting of jealously looking at the man he loved dancing with someone else.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Morgan looking at his boss who had spent 10 minutes looking at Reid with dreamy eyes.

“I love Spencer so much. Do you think he knows I exist?” Aaron said while still keeping his eyes focused on the young genius.

“Well... you're married to him so I'd really hope so” Derek answered laughing at his friend's drunkeness.

Aaron looked at the younger man with his eyes semi-closed “Are you serious?” Then he shook his head. “He's too angelic and beautiful to be married to me, look at him, he's the cutest person on the dancefloor.”

“Okay Hotch, you're really drunk because sober you wouldn't even dare to say those things to me. I think I should call Mr. husband over there and ask him to take you home. He's the designated driver tonight but Baby Girl and I could call a cab later, you're completely wasted and looks like you're about to throw up or pass out, maybe both and I really wouldn't like to see that.”

“I still don't believe you, are you pranking me, Morgan? Don't play with my feelings like that, I could fire you.”

Morgan just ignored Aaron's words and stood up to talk to Spencer and Penelope. He danced his way to them and told them that it was time for Aaron to call it a night.

“Derek Morgan what did you do to my husband?” asked Spencer after looking at Aaron sleeping curled up on the corner of their booth. “I only left for an hour and you got him so inhebriated he fell asleep while sitting.”

“Ohh but look at him, he looks so peaceful when he's not frowning.” said Garcia while almost tripping trying to get closer to Hotch's face.

Derek chuckled at Penelope's words and sat down before answering to his friends question “We just played a few drinking games with some shots the bartender recomended, he said something about Venezuelan made Cocuy or something like that, it sounded really cool and it tasted like airplane gasoline so obviously we kept playing until we drank a full bottle and now Hotch is suffering amnesia, nothing to worry about Pretty Boy.”

“Oh my Chocolate Thunder you really know how to party.” said Garcia interrumpting his friend's explanation.

“Also I'm pretty good at drinking games and I think it's obvious who lost.” continued Morgan pointing at Hotch with his finger.

“Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you both took the worst decision possible and I'm just going to take my husband home so he can rest and hopefully don't die in his sleep. Do you want to go right now? I'm sorry for ending the party so early.” said Spencer with a sad look on his face while looking at Penelope before turning to Derek. “It is your fault, so I'm not apologizing to you.”

“We'll stay Boy Genius, don't worry about that. My dear Derek and I will stay and dance for a while longer, we'll be okay. Now go home with your cutie before he throws up on my brand new high heels.” answered Penelope attempting to push Spencer closer to his husband.

After being helped by his friends to get his lover in the car, Spencer stopped before opening the door to the driver's seat to say goodbye to his friends.

“Please behave and just call me when you arrive home, please don't end up like Aaron over there.”

“Yeah yeah don't worry, we'll call you, kid.” said Derek talking a little more slow than he normally does.

Spencer climbed into his car and drove off to their home, getting his husband's clothes off of him and getting him into bed was hell, but when he finally did it he was so tired that he decided against showering and just took his clothes off too and got into bed next to Aaron, who looked semi-dead, so after checking his pulse (just in case) the younger boy fell asleep next to him, listening to his calm heartbeat.

A while later he didn't understood what woke him up, until he realised that his phone was under his back and was vibrating with some new messages. Spencer checked the time and saw it was 4: 10 AM, so he had only been asleep for about two hours. The messages were from Derek.

_3: 50 AM_

_Derek Morgan: “Heyy psety bou, i arrrrrivd homw loke an horu ago an fel lik hekk,, so... i yhink o learned tje lesson pf mot rinking smtg cald Cpcuy sgaon in my liff.e.”_

_3: 58 AM_

_Derek Morgan: “Hey Pretty Boy, I arrived home like an hour ago and feel like hell, so... I think I learned the lesson of not drinking something called Cocuy again in my life. Also I recommend you to put a bucket next to Hotch's side of bed, I threw up all over my carpet and Clooney as soon as I stepped into my house.”_

_4:02 AM_

_Derek Morgan: “Yes, I used Siri to text you because I really couldn't write. Don't hold it against me tomorrow please, I feel like I'll have enough regrets.”_

Spencer Hotchner-Reid laughed quietly at his best friend's texts because he didn't wanted to wake up his sleeping husband, so he slowly climbed out of bed and got a bucket to put next on the floor as close to Aaron as possible.

“ _I really don't want to end up like Clooney.”_ He thought to himself before moving a little bit further from his husband and falling asleep again with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked it? Please comment ;)  
> Also I'm venezuelan and I can assure you, Cocuy here is really strong and makes you forget things. A few weeks ago was my birthday and a bit of it, I still can't remember some things so yup... great drink for getting wasted.


End file.
